The Cabin
by yhcorb
Summary: "La seule chose que je veux pour Noël cette année … c'est toi." OS Jarley. Traduction.


**The Cabin**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien du tout.**

**Note : Cette fiction est une traduction de celle de ****Nat15, écrit sur son tumblr "thejarleylove" donc voici le lien post/35086462696/the-cabin (à ajouter au nom du tumblr)  
**

* * *

Marley n'était pas sûre d'où elle allait ni combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. Ils étaient sur la route depuis 3 bonnes heures et Jake refusait toujours de lui donner le moindre indice sur l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en savoir plus, il changeait de sujet avec des "_Oh, j'adore cette chanson_" ou encore "_La neige est magnifique hein ?_". Mais elle aussi pouvait être têtue et Jake commençait à manquer d'idée.

- "_Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?_" Elle afficha un air boudeur.  
- "_C'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise Marls._" Lui répondit-il en riant.  
- "_Ça fait des heures qu'on roule, il fait noir, il neige, on ne voit même pas où on va. Ma mère te fait confiance et elle est a donné son accord pour nous laisser passer Noël ensemble, donc tu ferais mieux de faire autre chose que de me kidnapper._"  
- "_C'est ce que je fais_". Il sourit à moitié en lui lançant un air mystérieux.  
- "_Ce qui veut dire que nous …_"  
- "_Que je ne te dirais rien du tout!_" Elle afficha son air fâché ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire rire.  
- "_Je te jure que si je passe encore une heure de plus dans cette voiture, je vais mourir !_" Elle essaya en vain de lui lancer son regard le plus grave. "_Tu veux vivre avec ça sur ta conscience ?_"  
- "_Être avec moi est si ennuyeux que ça ?_" fit-il, feignant d'être blessé, ce que Marley trouva adorable. "_Pourquoi tu ris ? Ça veut dire oui ?_"  
- "_Bien sûr que non ! Sinon je serais pas avec toi !_" répondit-elle en lui frappant le bras.  
- "_Hey, fais gaffe, je conduis !_", ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques kilomètres et elle se tourna soudain vers lui, d'un air ébahit.

- "_Tu arrives à croire ça ?_"  
- "_Qu'on écoute depuis une demi-heure des chansons de Noël super ennuyeuses ? Non!_" Il éclata de rire tout en éteignant la radio.  
- "_Non pas ça … quoi que oui en fait mais pas que. Juste que je n'aurai jamais imaginé être sur la route avec mon petit-ami à Noël. Au lycée en plus ! Je veux dire, comment tu as réussi à convaincre ma mère ?_"  
- "_Elle m'adore, que veux-tu !_" Elle essaya de lui relancer son regard le plus sérieux mais c'était difficile quand il lui lançait ce sourire si adorable. "_Okay, j'ai ramé un petit peu, mais elle savait que je prendrais soin de toi._"  
- "_Espérons qu'elle ait raison …_" plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui plongea Jake dans l'incompréhension.  
- _"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?_"  
- "_Rien !_" répondit-elle en riant. "_J'irai n'importe où tu me conduiras._"  
- "_Ça tombe bien, parce qu'on y est !_" Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de regarder par la vitre.

De la vitre enneigée, Marley réussit à distinguer ce qui semblait ressembler à un chalet. Il était petit, en bois, et avait une petite terrasse.

- "_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_" demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'admiration.  
- "_C'est notre maison pour ce week-end._"  
- "_Comment tu as eu ça ?_"  
- "_C'est à mon oncle Martin. C'est un vrai crétin, mais il peut se révéler utile parfois. Il vient rarement ici et le laisse quand à ma mère quand elle en a besoin. D'habitude, on passe Noël ici, mais cette année elle fait des heures supplémentaires alors elle a dit que je pouvais venir si je le voulais … Et je te voulais avec moi._" Marley se sentir rougir tandis qu'il lui souria. Il lui donna un rapide baiser et éteignit le moteur. "_Tu as envie d'y aller ?_"  
- "_T'as pas idée_ !"

Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la voiture pour se diriger en courant vers le chalet, bravant la neige avec Jake juste derrière elle. Ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée et Jake prit les clés dans sa poche pour la déverrouiller. Il l'ouvrit et la tint pour Marley tandis qu'il alluma les lumières. C'était petit mais chaleureux, donnant l'impression à Marley d'être chez elle. Des murs boisés, en passant par la cheminée et les petites fenêtres avec leurs rideaux crème, tout semblait magnifique de l'extérieur. Marley regarda Jake qui avait son magnifique sourire, ses yeux brillants d'excitation, très fier d'avoir eu cette idée, et lui sauta dessus en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- "_Tu es le meilleur petit-ami possible ! Tu le sais ça ?_"  
- "_Ouais, ouais je sais._" Répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique avant de l'embrasser. Ils poursuivirent leur embrassade jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air s'engouffre par la porte laissée ouverte. "_Je devrais peut être faire un feu_" proposa-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort alors qu'elle frissonna dans leur étreinte.  
- "_Peut-être._"

Il rompit l'embrassade et sortit du chalet dans le but d'aller chercher un peu de bois pour le feu. Marley en profita alors pour explorer le chalet : il y avait une petite cuisine et une petite chambre. _Stop_. Une ? Une seule petite chambre? C'était bien ça. Le chalet comportait une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon et une chambre avec un lit deux places. Du genre, ce que partage les couples qui viennent juste de se marier. Elle tenta de rester calme mais elle s'apprêtait à partir en courant quand elle heurta la table de nuit. De celle-ci tomba une boîte. Et de cette boîte, tomba un préservatif. Elle resta en état de choc, la respiration saccadée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle sortit enfin de cet état lorsqu'elle entendit Jake crier son nom.

- "_Marley? T'es en vie ?_" Elle ramassa le préservatif sur le sol et se dirigea vers le salon. Jake venait juste d'allumer le feu, qui crépitait chaleureusement. Il sourit à la vue de sa petite amie mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle lui montra le préservatif et ses joues tournèrent au rouge.  
- "_Qu'est que c'est ?_" Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, l'air légèrement offense.  
- "_Ça hé bah …_" Il prit une grande respiration, se sentant toujours embarrassé "_C'est un préservatif, et c'est absolument pas ce que tu crois._  
- "_C'est quoi alors ?_" Elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air sceptique.  
- "_Écoute, ma mère était d'accord pour nous laisser le chalet mais elle voulait qu'on soit prêt … au cas où._" Il laissa Marley digérer lentement avant de s'approcher.  
- "_Je ne suis pas prête, je te l'ai déjà dit._" Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- "_Je sais ! Et ça me va._" Il utilisa deux doigts pour lever sa tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. "_Mais vas-t-en expliquer ça à ma mère !_" Il éclata de rire et Marley sentit la tension partir légèrement. "_Nous sommes des ados, seuls dans un chalet au milieu de nulle part. Elle a juste fait le calcul._" Marley se contenta d'hocher la tête "_Mais elle aurait dû savoir que tu es différente_" ajouta-t-il en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.  
- "_Merci._" Elle lui sourit et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue, avant d'ajouter un peu embarrassée "_Et il n'y a qu'un seul lit ..._ "  
- "_Si ça te rassure, je peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux. Tout est arrangé maintenant ?_" Elle opina et ils partagèrent un rapide baiser avant qu'il ne lance le préservatif dans le feu. "_Maintenant détendons-nous et profitons. Tu veux faire quoi en premier ?_"  
- "_Je sais pas. Tu fais quoi d'habitude quand tu viens avec ta mère ?_"  
- "_On boit du chocolat chaud, on regarde des films, mon mange du gâteau… Oh mince le gâteau !_" Il se précipita sur ses clés de voiture, laissés sur une petite table près de la porte. "_Je reviens dans 30 secondes._" Il s'embrassa sur le front et sortit du chalet, pour revenir moins de deux minutes plus tard. "_Tu vas adorer ça_" lui dit-il en lui tendant le paquet contenant le gâteau.

Elle l'emporta dans la cuisine où elle posa sur le comptoir. Elle ouvrit alors le paquet pendant que Jake prépara le chocolat chaud. Le gâteau semblait délicieux, avec son glaçage moelleux sur lequel était écrit en rouge "_Joyeux Noël : )_"

- "_C'est adorable Jake !_" lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière.  
- "_C'est ma mère qui la fait, c'est mon préféré._"  
- "_Et ce chocolat semble délicieux ! Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire grossir pour Noël ?_".  
- "_Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es …_"  
- "_Belle, je sais. Allez Jake, je déconnais !_"  
- "_J'espère bien !_". Il se retourna vers elle. "_Et tu ne peux pas refuser mon chocolat chaud, c'est le meilleur que tu n'aies jamais bu !_" Elle éclata alors de rire.  
- "_J'en suis sûre._"  
- "_Je les verse dans les tasses et ensuite on pourra commencer le film. Tu en as choisi un ?_"  
- "_Non, je vais aller voir maintenant._" Elle lui sourit et quitta la cuisine.

Marley étala une couverture près du feu et Jake arriva, tenant précieusement un plateau sur lequel il avait placé les tasses, avant qu'elle n'ait pu choisir un film. L'odeur du chocolat emplissait délicieusement la pièce tandis que Jake approchait.

- "_Alors ça va être quoi ? Tout sauf Grinch je t'en supplie_".

Elle éclata de rire tout en l'aidant avec le plateau tandis qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils éteignirent les lumières et seule la lumière provenant du feu leur permettait de ne pas être dans le noir total. La télé ne resta pas allumer très longtemps : ni Marley ni Jake n'étaient sûrs du film qui passait, ils avaient arrêté de regarder au bout de 20 minutes. A la place ils parlèrent juste, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps ensemble. Marley sentait la respiration chaude de Jake tandis que celui-ci profitait du contact avec sa peau quand ils s'étreignaient. A d'autres moments, ils restèrent juste en silence, regardant par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait inlassablement.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient le gâteau paisiblement, Marley étala de la crème sur le nez de Jake. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir, et soudainement ils n'étaient plus que deux enfants jouant avec de la nourriture, et bien que cela puisse paraître stupide, ils n'avaient jamais semblé aussi heureux. Quand ils arrêtèrent, Marley ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- "_Tu as toujours du gâteau sur le visage !_" lui fit-il remarquer en lui souriant malicieusement.  
- "_Où ?_" Elle frotta ses joues, son nez et son front mais ne trouva rien.  
- "_Là !_" Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.  
- "_Merci._" répondit-elle ironiquement.  
- "_Toujours là si tu as besoin mon cœur !_" fit-il en souriant avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus sérieux, "_J'ai presque oublié, tu as aimé le chocolat ?_"  
- "_Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais bu !_" lui assura-t-elle.  
- "_Bonne réponse !_" Jake sourit et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand quelque chose lui revient à l'esprit. Il fit courir son regard le long du mur et vit à l'horloge qu'il était 0:10. "_C'est Noël !_" s'exclama-t-il.  
- "Et ..."  
- "_Tu veux ouvrir ton cadeau ?_" lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Ils étaient désormais à genoux sur la couverture et se faisaient face. Marley sembla embarrassée.  
- "_Oh Jake, je ne t'ai rien acheté. Je suis tellement désolé !_"  
- "_Et tu n'as pas besoin. Crois-moi, si tu acceptes mon cadeau, ce sera le meilleur que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie !_"  
- "_Okay vas-y , je veux voir ça !_" Jake l'embrassa et se mit à chercher dans sa poche.

L'inquiétude sembla monter en lui mais elle s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place rapidement à son habituel sourire : dans sa main il tenait une petite boîte rouge velours. Marley n'y croyait pas, ses yeux devaient lui jouer des tours. Jake ouvrit la boite, laissant apparaître une petite mais magnifique bague, qui brillait à la lumière du feu. Elle était simple, parfaite.

- "_Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre. C'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je l'ai dit tout haut mais …_ " Il prit une profonde inspiration et elle vit ses mains trembler. "_La seule chose que je veux pour Noël cette année … c'est toi._" Marley hocha juste la tête, ayant apparemment perdu la faculté d'aligner des mots de façon logique. "_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demande pas en mariage. Pas aujourd'hui. Cette bague était juste ce que je voulais te donner, parce que tu peux la mettre tous les jours et à n'importe quel moment je suis avec toi. Et pour que les gens sachent qu'on est ensemble, pour que tu te souviennes de moi et de ça !_" Marley continua de hocher la tête, mais était toujours pétrifiée tandis qu'il attendait sa réaction. "_Donc…_"

Marley réfléchit une seconde, demandant presque à Jake de la pincer, après tout peut être qu'elle rêvait. Son imagination était vraiment dérangée parfois mais ça ne pouvait être un rêve : elle était sure qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Même dans ses plus grands moments d'égarements, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Jake faire ça. Elle hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête tandis qu'un sourire grandissait sur son visage.

- "_Oui !_" Elle l'étreignit et l'embrassa plusieurs fois. "_Mon dieu Jake, oui ! Comment tu as pu penser que je dirais non ? Donne-moi cette bague !_" Il lui passa la bague au doigt et en sortit une autre de sa poche.  
- "_Et celle-là c'est la mienne._" La bague était la même que la sienne. "_Ne te moque pas d'accord ? Je ne l'ai pas mis dans la même boîte, comme ça si tu avais dit non, tu n'aurais pas su que j'avais acheté la mienne._" Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
- "_Je n'aurais jamais dit non !_"

Ils restèrent éveillés tard dans la nuit, parlant durant des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que Marley ne puisse garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle partit se mettre en pyjamas et quand elle revient dans le salon, Jake était déjà en train de préparer le canapé pour dormir. Torse nu. _Concentre-toi, Marley. Concentre-toi_.

- "_Jake._"  
- "_Oui ?_" Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser traîner son regard sur ses jambes, Marley ayant mis un pyjama légèrement court.  
- "_Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça._" Elle s'approcha et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre. "_Je ne suis pas encore prête mais s'il te plait, dort avec moi ce soir._" Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Il sourit à la vue de son air innocent, semblable à un ange. Ils se couchèrent ensuite, entrelacés sous les couvertures. C'était incroyable la manière dont leurs corps se moulaient ensemble. Marley colla sa tête sur la poitrine dénudée de Jake tandis que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Il pouvait sentir son odeur envoutante, étant si proche d'elle, et il savait que cela valait la peine d'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'assoupirent et Marley eut juste le temps d'entre Jake lui murmurer :

- _"Joyeux Noël mon amour._"

* * *

**Et voilà !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
